ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
XLR8 (Earth-2020)
This article, XLR8 (AU), is the sole property of User:Skullguy123. For permission to use, mention or make major edits, ask me first for my permission. However, grammatical, spelling, and punctuation edits are more then welcomed This page is currently under construction. Please bear with the changes made by the author XLR8 is the [https://ben10fanfiction.fandom.com/wiki/Omnimatrix_%28Earth-2020%29?venotify=created Omnitrix's] DNA sample of a Kineceleran from the planet Kinet in (your series' name). Appearance XLR8 resembles a semi-armored, upright Velociraptor. He has black wheels on his feet and wears a black helmet with a green visor, leaving the other features of his head unknown. Underneath the visor is a blue face with green eyes that have black stripe-like markings above and on the right side of his eyes. XLR8's arms, legs and tail are blue with two green stripes on his arms with five black stripes on his tail. His outfit resembles a one-piece suit with shoulder pads. The majority of it is black with a dark green section around his neck that goes down his chest in a V-formation and two green stripes along the ribcage area. He wears the Omnitrix symbol on his chest. Powers and Abilities * Enhanced Speed: XLR8 can manipulate friction to reach speeds of 500 mph within two seconds. XLR8 can accelerate so quickly that time appears to completely stop to him. XLR8 can run so fast to the point to where he cannot be seen until a camera's slow motion is used. XLR8 is fast enough to run on water ** Enhanced Agility: ** Enhanced Reflexes: XLR8 has quick reflexes, allowing him to dodge attacks with little effort ** Aerokinesis: XLR8 is capable of creating tornadoes by generating a centripetal vacuum powerful enough to lift a To'kustar, either by running in a circular pattern or spinning at supersonic speeds * Enhanced Healing: * Enhanced Strength: XLR8 has enhanced strength, enough to carry a multitude of fishermen and Gwen across a lake to shore without slowing down,3 as well as to greatly damage someone like Exo-Skull with physical attacks, which are further enhanced by striking at rapid succession due to XLR8's speed. * Enhanced Dexterity: XLR8 has very high dexterity, being able to type on keyboards or keypads at high speeds. Using this skill, he can input any code to deactivate devices * Enhanced Durability: * Accelerated Thinking: XLR8 also seems able to think, act and react at superhuman speed as well, as he was able to think of a million combinations in a few seconds. * Accelerated Healing: XLR8 can recover from injuries faster than other species * Wall Crawling: XLR8 is able to cling to surfaces, either due to his claws or his agility, or a combination of the two * Sharp Claws: XLR8's scissor-like claws can cut through many materials with relative ease * Prehensile Tail: XLR8's tail is prehensile and is able to use it to pick up objects. Weaknesses XLR8's speed does not always work on all surfaces, like ice or strong adhesives, which can make it hard to control or slow him down. He can be kept in place if his tail is held down. XLR8 is also often hyperactive which can make difficult for him to stay focused. History Appearances *Appearance 1 *Appearance 2 *Etc. Trivia * Trivia 1 Gallery Screen Shot 2019-01-18 at 10.10.48 PM.png Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Skullguy123 Category:Green-Eyed Aliens Category:Dinosaur Aliens Category:Animal Aliens Category:Kinecelerans Category:Humanoid Aliens Category:Enhanced Speed Aliens Category:Enhanced Agility Aliens Category:Enhanced Jumping Aliens Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Enhanced Durability Aliens Category:Clawed Aliens Category:Tailed Aliens Category:Blue Aliens